1st Year at Dartmouth
by taylorsita
Summary: This is when Bella and Edward are at their college, Dartmouth. No flaming. Review please.


The first year in college at Dartmouth was a blur. A big, fat blur. I didn't get anything that was going on. Edward seemed right in place with everything. He helped me with my homework every night. He was so good at it all. And I was so...out of place.

"Do you have any homework tonight?" Edward asked as he snuck in my dorm--yes, _my_ dorm, I had no roommate--after all the dorm advisors were asleep.

"Uh, yes? Why would you even ask that question. You already know my answer..." I trailed off, looking away.

"Okay. Do you...uh. I'll just help you."

"Good idea. I need it. I have...algebra, chemistry, and, um, foreign language." I said.

"Foreign language? Which one?"

"Vampire-eeze." I teased him.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Yes, sure, make fun of the vampire. No, seriously. What language?"

"Hah. Sorry. But, it's French."

"All right. I know some French. I suppose I could help you." Edward answered, grabbed a pencil out of my bookbag, and dragged a chair over to my desk. "Number one...what is a crepe? That is a stupid question. I already knew that, WITHOUT taking French."

"Yeah, yeah. No comments, just help me." Edward pretended like he locked his lips and put the imaginary key in his pocket. I giggled, then put my eyes back on the page. "Now, this is something I can deal with..." I grabbed a hold of his hand, then took his face to mine and kissed him ever so gently. To my surprise, he didn't pull away. We kissed for almost two minutes straight. I counted in my head. Finally, I had to pull away, because I was out of breath. I was hyperventilating.

"Are you okay?" He laughed, as he took my chin by his long, bony fingers.

"Yes, I'm fine. That was nice." I giggled and he put his hand on my shoulder.

Two hours later, we got done with my homework and put it back in my bag. Edward stayed all night, laying in bed with me, trying to keep me warm by rubbing my back, arms and cheeks. It didn't work. I didn't really care, though. It was soothing enough that he was just laying with me like he always did.

In the morning, he was gone. He had went to his dorm to get ready for class. Mostly, he left so I could get ready for class. I took a 3-minute shower, did my hair, badly, I might add, and got dressed in the outfit Alice had gotten me for my graduation ceremony, those many months ago. I did get my clothes back from the vampires that broke into my house, my room and stole them. They smelled really good, like Edward. They smelled like vampire._ I_ thought that was a good thing, but Edward said that they smelled gross, like newborn vampires. He also says that I smell bad when I hang with Jake, but oh, well.

"Ugh. Ready for class? English first like back in Forks." I told him while walking to Mr. Barber's English class.

"Not really, but we have to do it sometimes." He rolled his eyes, and put his arm around my waist to pull me closer. Upperclassmen stared at us as we walked down the hallway. They stared as if we weren't meant to be together. I heard so many people whipering as we strode past them. I tried to block them out, but I just couldn't. Edward started talking to me about homework and that's what helped to drone out the gossip of the juniors and seniors. Edward and I had a couple of AP classes, but only because Edward's a genius, and that he talked the Dean into getting me into some of his classes. He just used his born-talent of charm. It's never all that hard for Edward to get anything he wants. I like that about him.

I was singing a song that had gotten stuck in my head from my dream last night. I couldn't remember the name, and I made up half the words. I was never good at memorizing songs.

"Hey, boy. I am a beauty queen. La, la, la, la, la," I murmured, then stopped abruptly. I saw he'd guided me to my seat when I was stuck in my own little world. My cheeks turned a pale shade of pink. I started thinking about all thoes la, la's that I'd put in my half-made up song. I didn't think they were even in that song.

"You know, you're actually a really good singer," Edward complimented me quietly about the first part of my song. "Much better than _I_ ever could sing." He grinned and class started.

"...Got that, class?" Mr. Barber was teaching the new lesson that he'd warned us about yesterday. I don't pay attention to him, or anyone else in the class. I pay attention to Edward. Everyday. I can't help it. It's a given. I smiled at my own thoughts. People stared at me as if I was crazy. I just ignored them. I knew I was odd, and so did they. It didn't bother me much anymore. I cared about one thing, one thing only. _Everybody_ knew what that was, even if they didn't know me at all.

Mr. Barber went on with his lesson and lost track of time. It was 9:15 before he had finished his sentence. He had groaned, and dismissed us. The rest of the day went on as usual. Next was French, the only class without Edward. I never liked going to French. Then, algebra. Yes, algebra. And I'm not smart whatsoever. Another class Edward had bribed me into...Lunch, chemistry, and gym followed after the first three of the day. Lastly was World History. My second least favorite. It was just so boring. Edward had already knew all this because he was alive when most of it happened, and I just got bored. One time, I almost fell asleep watching a movie on the Civil War. Mrs. Jenkins was almost going to send me to detention, but Edward had read her mind and woke me up before I got in even more trouble. I was definetely grateful for that short moment.

Like I had said, the first year in college at Dartmouth was a blur. A big, fat blur.


End file.
